Warriors of the Eternal One: Rewrite
by kronos army
Summary: 3000 years ago, Percy, Jason and Nico disappeared. Now, with the Titans and Giants threatening Olympus' safety, and a new group appearing from nowhere, is anyone safe? Can these new players be trusted? And who is their mysterious Commander? On Temp Hiatus for the next month or so


Warriors of the Eternal One: Re-write

Chapter One: Return of the Titans

Mt Orthrys stood, shrouded by the mist and gloom that perpetrated over San Francisco. Struggling feebly under the weight of the sky, Atlas sweated, the sky on his back as he tried and failed once again to rise from the ground. Hearing a noise behind him, he craned his head and gasped at the sight in front of him.

"H-Hyperion?" Atlas stammered, his Uncle, the Lord of Light was looking at him, but he had been destroyed three thousand years before in the Titan war, by that upstart Jackson. How was he here?

"How are you here?" Atlas asked, surprise all over his face.

"It does not matter how I am here, all you need to know is the plan."

"Plan for what?" Atlas asked, amusement in his eyes.

"The plan for the Sixth age!" Hyperion cried as Atlas looked on, ideas and plans forming as his uncle seemed lost within his own mind.

"And how exactly do we do that? You are but one, and I am trapped under here." Atlas said, looking for his Uncle's reaction to the revelation he would be alone. There wasn't one, and that surprised Atlas.

"Why, we do it because of this." Hyperion said, pulling something out of the shadows. A young demigod!

"Why am I here? Release me!" He cried as he tried to struggle against the Titan's iron grip.

"Be honoured! You shall hold the sky for your Lord Atlas, then you shall be released to serve under Lord Kronos and Mother Gaia, once we have resurrected them. Hold your tongue demigod spawn." Hyperion snarled.

"Hmm, this may just work." Atlas said "But what exactly is my job?"

"_You_ will restore Orthrys whilst I restore my brother and our mother. I'd suggest beginning soon." Hyperion said, shoving the demigod under the sky as Atlas crawled away from the weight and got to his feet, wiping dust from his armour.

The demigod cried as the sky fell onto his back, snapping it instantly.

"A pity, I had hoped we would have at least one extra recruit. But oh well, we can always get more demigods, and the rise of the Titans will begin!" Hyperion cried as Atlas waved his hand, and the blocks of Orthrys began to rise, like a great ghostly castle, casting darkness upon the landscape.

"Uncle?" Atlas asked, wanting to know how they would manage this without Olympus' knowledge. When looking where Hyperion had stood, he was gone.

In New York...

"Chiron!" a voice called. the ancient trainer turned to see his favourite pupil Annabeth Chase running towards him.

"Annabeth!" he called "this is a surprise, why are you here?"

her face dropped "I wish I was here on more pleasant news Chiron." she said "the gods have discovered Hyperion has escaped where he was trapped by P-Percy-" she stumbled on _his_ name "- 3000 years ago and they don't know where he went. They have sent us immortal Demigods to track him but we cannot find him anywhere."

"I see." Chiron said "and have you checked California?"

"no why?" she said then realisation dawned on her "not Mt. Orthrys?"

"I'm afraid so child." he said looking at her with regret and sadness.

"why now?" she asked

"I am afraid I do not know the answer my child." he said "perhaps you may discover it when you return?"

"oh right that..." Annabeth drifted off "I don't really want to go."

"but you must." Chiron stated "if not for yourself then for the good of Olympus!"

"but Chiron..."

"Annabeth." he warned.

She sighed and walked away from him. It had been a long year with tracking down monsters that seemed to be stirring again and she had being sent as the Greek's envoy to the Romans after they had a slight disagreement. Now without an Envoy there- 'a hostage' Annabeth thought- then each side thought the other was planning to attack. She'd have liked it to be peace and reconciliation again like before the Trojan War but that didn't last. After Percy and Nico vanished, Jason also disappeared and the Romans blamed the Greeks. There had been tension ever since.

"Damn Romans." Annabeth mumbled to herself. "If only _they _were here..." she started drifting off into her memories.

"Annabeth?" a voice asked.

She looked to see Thalia standing there in her death to Barbie t-shirt with her hunters tiara on her head.

"Hey Thalia." she said weakly.

"What's the matter?" Thalia asked, worried for her friend.

"I'm just sick of all this. Sometimes I wish I'd have died 3000 years ago rather than accepting immortality."

"Me too." Thalia agreed. "Hey but at least we had one lucky break.."

"How was that lucky?" Annabeth screamed at her "he was imprisoned when he returned and he's spent the last 2000 years there! He probably hates us all!"

"Not quite true." Thalia said "yesterday he joined the Immortal demigod legion and has been freed. He's coming here today."

"Today?" Annabeth perked up.

"Yep." Thalia said. She looked and saw a figure of a person on the hill next to the guard dragon Peleus. "There he is!"


End file.
